Hetalia ocs Navidades cercanasBaile de gala mundial!
by dreamsweet27
Summary: Hi!


[Un dia de diciembre en las potencias del eje...]

Ada: -Buenos dias!- dijo una chica entrando en la sala donde todos los del grupo estaban hablando  
Italia: -Buenos dias!veee~-dijo este contento como de costumbre

[Todos empezarona hablar sobre los problemas cuando de repente surgió el tema de  
la navidad]

Mongolia: -Pronto se acerca la navidad! –dijo esta acordándose  
Italia: -Cierto!Pork no celebramos algo doitsu? –dijo con cara kawaii al lider  
Alemania: -Bueno...esto...podriamos hacer algo –dijo el algo sorprendido con la propuesta  
Aichi: -Que os parece si lo celebramos a lo grande? –dijo ella emocionada – con un poco de sake! – cuando ella pronuncio eso su hermano Japón y ada voltearon a verla  
Japon: -A-aichi, no creo k sea...muy buena idea –dijo este dubitativo  
Ada: -Estoy de acuerdo con Japón, despues de lo que te paso la ultima vez... –dijo recordando  
Mongolia: -Decidido!Vamos a hacer un banquete con alcohol por todas partes! –dijo ella mas entusiasmada aun  
Alemania: -Oid chicos no creo que sea una buena idea, no podemos hacer algo mas...esto...formal? –dijo el intentando cambiar de planes  
Ada: -Si la verdad estaria mucho mejor...creo que si siguiéramos la idea de Aichi y Mongolia...alguien acabaria mal...- dijo ella sin queren terminar la frase  
Italia: -Entonces, porque no hacemos un baile de gala? –dij oel sorprendiéndonos a todos  
Mongolia: -Un baile de gala,dices?  
Italia: -Si!Ahora que se acerca la navidad podriamos hacer uno! –dijo el planificando  
Aichi: -Sorprendente Italia!Esa es mejor idea que la mia! –dijo con ganas de ir al baile,al fin y al cabo algo de bebida servirian igualmente  
Italia: Gracias!Veee~Pero nosotros somos muy pocos,deberia ir mas gente o sino sera aburrido – dijo con la misma cara de felicidad  
Aichi: -Porque no invitamos a los paises de las Fuerzas Aliadas?- dijo ella con ganas  
Japón: -A-america y sus peliculas de terror...- dijo el con una aura oscura,ada se fjio en que a su 'compañero' no le gustaba mucho la idea de que viniese America  
Mongolia: -¡¿Y porque no invitamos a todos los paises?! –dijo ella inspirada- Alemania tu que opinas? –dijo refiriéndose al lider  
Alemania: -Pues...no se...- dijo confuso la idea era bastante 'a lo grande'  
I,M,A: -Porfavor!~ -dijeron italia,aichi y mongolia a la vez mientras que Japon y Ada miraban la escena. Alemania no tuvo otro remedio que aceptar  
Alemania: -Esta bien – dijo este suspirando a todos les agrado que su lider aceptase la idea.  
Ada: -Entonces me ocupare de que los otros paises sean invitados! –dijo ella y se puso manos a la obra  
[Dias después las invitaciones fueron llegando las invitaciones a todos los paises]  
[De norte]

Finlandia: -Que es esto? –dijo abriendo la puerta de su casa (iglú!lol) y encontrándose una invitación

[A sur]

Cuba: - Una...carta? –dijo el algo sorprendido

[Y de el interior]

Hungria: -Perdona Austria por molestarte pero llego una carta – dijo ella entrando en la sala  
Austria: -Una carta?De quien?- dijo dejando de tocar el piano

[A la costa]

Seychelles: -Una invitación, para un baile? –dijo después de leer la carta

[Y asi la carta fue enviada alrededor del mundo]

Romano: -Bastardo!Tienes correo! –dijo el con pocas ganas  
España: -Veamos... – dijo abriendo el sobre y leyendo- Romano!Nos invitan a un baile!  
Romano: Diras que te invitan ati,a mi la carta no me llego –dijo el con desprecio  
España: -Venga Romano!Va a ser divertido!A mas podre ver a mis hermanas,que hace tiempo que no las veo...Tambien estara Cabo Verde –dij ocon sonrisa maliciosa  
Romano: -Que insinuas?No voy a ir porque este ella... –dijo algo ruborizado y continuaron con la conversación por un largo rato

[Hasta en el bando enemigo]  
[Una chica salia del edificio donde estaba el grupo de las Fuerzas Aliadas]

Catalunya: -Y esto? –dijo mirando la carta que habia encontrado en el suelo justo delante de la puerta

[Todos estaban en la sala hablando]

Portugal: -No creo que ese plan sea adecuada America... –dijo algo cansada de la conversación  
Francia: -Creo que deberias hacer caso a la señorita America –dijo guiñándole el ojo  
America: -Como no os puede gustar?Si es perfecto! –dijo levantándose de la silla  
China: -Bueno,almenos no es el mismo de siempre –dijo con una gotita en la cabeza –por cierto donde esta Catalunya –aru? –dijo el cuanod se dio cuenta de que uno de los miembros faltaba  
Canada: -Dijo que iba a hacer una paseo –dijo en bajito pero nadie le escucho  
Russia: -A ya recuerdo!Dijo que se iria a pasear korukoru –dijo recordando,canada  
Se quedo algo trastornado por el poco caso que le hacian  
America: -Siguiendo con el plan: Cuando lo acabemos yo sere el he- -no pudo acabar la frase alguien entro por la puerta con una energia fuera de lo normal  
Catalunya: -Chicos!Mirad lo que he encontrado!- dijo alzando la carta  
America: -Y eso? –dijo mirando la carta  
Portugal: -Una carta? –dijo con curiosidad mientras que Catalunya abria la carta  
CaboVerde: -Y que dice?De quien es? –dijo aun con mas curiosidad que la anterior  
Catalunya: -Es de Ada! –dijo alegre –dice que los de las potencias del eje nos invitan a una baile de gala que hacen mundial! –dijo acabando de resumir la carta- esto es para final de año, de aqui una semana  
America: -Genial idea para empezar el año! –dijo feliz con un dedo señalando hacia arriba para llamar la atención  
Francia: -Um!He de decir que si todos vamos elegantes y con pareja el año seguro que empieza mejor! –dijo con una cara algo pervertida y miraba a Portugal con el rabillo del ojo, ella estaba aun atenta a la carta  
CaboVerde: -Genial!Asi podre ver a amigos que hace tiempo que no veo!Luci tuvo una genial al invitarnos! –dijo alegre  
Portugal: -Si!Porque no vamos esta tarde a mirar vestidos?- dijo ella entusiasmada  
Catalunya: -Yo me apunto! –dijo ella al agradarle el plan  
CaboVerde: -Si yo tambien ir- -queria acabar la frase pero Inglaterra interrumpio esa alegria  
Inglaterra: -Tontos!Como sabeis que no es una trampa que nos hacen los del eje? –dijo con cara gruñona sobretodo mirándome a Caboverde con desprecio – mira que llegais a ser ingenuos! –dijo esta vez con todo de superioridad, todos hicimos una breve pausa, no habiamos planteado esa opcion  
CaboVerde: -No es cierto!Lucy y los otros nunca harian algo asi!Estoy segura de ello! –dije levantándome de la silla – me da igual si es una trampa!Voy a ir de todos modos! –dije y sali de la sala  
Portugal: -Creo que CaboVerde tiene razon,yo tambien me voy –dijo saliendo de la sala  
Francia: -Espera!Voy contigo –dijo y saleron los dos  
Catalunya: -Yo tambien confio en ellos,te vienes China? –dijo con una sonrisa  
China: -Si! –y los dos salieron tambien dejando solos a America y Inglaterra  
America: -Que genio,verdad? –dijo esbozando una sonrisa – creo que con ella tienes todas las de perder  
Inglaterra: -Es una pena que sea tan ingenua pero yo ya la he avisado...- dijo aun sentado en la silla tomando el té  
America: -Aun asi te perderas una noche asi?Yo tampoco creo que sea un plan viniendo de los del eje...Dejaras que alguien te robe el sitio Inglaterra? –dijo empezando a reir  
Inglaterra: -Que insinuas? –dijo alzando la voz- que sepas que ire!Pero no por nada personal, sino para decir que ya os avise sobre los problemas que esto podria tener –dijo y salio de la sala dejando a America solo riéndose

[Una gran fiesta iba a empezar,y nadie se la iba a perder]

[29 de diciembre por la mañana;lugar donde se reunen los de las Fuerzas Aliadas]

[En una gran sala ]

Portugal: -Ellos se fueron? –dijo entrando en la sala acababa de despertarse  
Mongolia: -Al parecer se fueron ayer por la tarde/noche- dijo esclareciendo mientras estaba sentada  
Catalunya: -Yo los oi salir a altas horas de la madrugada- dijo ella mientras desayunaba  
CaboVerde: -Buenoooos diaaas –dije estirando mis brazos y entrando en la sala,saber que el idiota de igirisu no estaba para arruinarme la mañana, me alegraba  
Catalunya: -Entonces a k hora vienen las otras chicas?  
Todas: -Buenos dias!  
Mongolia: -Digieron que llegarian por la mañana pero no dijieron cuando exactamente...  
Portugal: -Ya quiero que vean los vestidos que nos compramos el otro dia! –dijo entusiasmada  
CaboVerde: -Seguro que ella tambien se han comprado preciosos vestidos! –dije  
Catalunya: -Pasar un fin se año asi seguro que sera divertido! Ojalá China me ofrezca una baile...- djio bajando el tono de voz  
Mongolia: -No te preucupes!-dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda –ten por seguro que lo hara!  
Catalunya: -Como puedes estar tan segura? –dijo sospechando  
Mongolia: -Instinti femenino! –dijo rapidamente  
Portugal: -Ya,claro~ -dijo yo no paraba de reir ante la situación; de golpe sonó el timbre  
CaboVerde: -Ya estan aqui! –dije iendo hacia la puerta- Luci,Aichiiiii!  
Catalunya: -Cuanto tiempo chicas! –dijo saludando mientras entraban  
Mongolia: -Me alegra que nos volvamos a ver! –dijo tambien saludando  
Portugal: -Que bien chicas!Vamos a celebrar esta navidad juntas! –dijo alzando el brazo  
Ada: -Nosotras tambien teniamos ganas de veros ^^ -dijo cuando entrabamos en la sala  
Aichi: -Si y asi cuando estemos en la fiesta podre beber un poco de sake! –dijo ella  
Ada: -Aichi... ^^v  
Mongolia: -Ya teneis los vestidos? –dijo ella intrigada  
Aichi: -Si los fuimos a comprar el otro dia!Y vosotras?  
Catalunya: -Nosotros tambien los tenemos!-dijo alegre  
CaboVerde: -Oid;fue buena idea lo de separar a los chicos...

Flashback*

[Un dia después de recibir la invitación]

America: -Y entonces yo sere-  
CV: -Chicos tuve una idea!- me levante rapidamente,sinceramente no escuchaba lo k America eraba diciendo,pensaba en otras cosas  
Mongolia: -Di!Di!- decia intrigada  
Rusia: -Viniendo de CaboVerde no creo k sea nada bueno korukoru...- dijo bajito pero pude oirlo  
Portugal: -Vamos di la idea!  
CV: -Pues como nosotras tenemos que prepararnos para el baile,que os parece si los chicos y las chicas nos dividimos unos dias antes hasta la noche del baile?  
Catalunya: -Me gusta! –dijo con estrellitas saliendo por todos lados  
China: -Bueno a mi me parece bien –dijo asintiendo  
Canada: -A mi tambien~ -dijo flojito,nadie se enteró  
Russia: -Esta bien korukoru  
Francia: -Pues es una pena estar separado de las chicas pero sera perfecto verlas ese dias con sus preciosos trajes –dijo agitando un poco su copa con vino  
America: -Vale pues vosotras-  
CV: -Entonces vosotros os vais~ -dije alzando los brazos  
Todos(chicos)-igi: -¿¡Como?!  
Mongolia: -Pues eso, vosotros os vais,nosotras nos quedamos – sijo puntualizando  
Francia: -Hagamoslo por votaciones!-dijo claramente- quien esta a favor de que los chicos se queden que levante la mano!- America,China,Russia y Francia levantaron los brazos  
Igirisu: -Yo no voy a votar... –dijo el mientras tomaba el té  
America: -Seras bastardo...- dijo y miro repentimnamente a otra persona- tu que piensas Canadá?  
Portugal: -Canada esta a nuestro favor!Verdad?  
Canada: -Pues...claro... –dijo un poco acojonado  
CV: -Si es asi ganamos nosotras porque estamos a favor de las chicas; yo,mogolia,catalunya,Portugal y canadá~ -dije victoriosa,la idea tambien fue repartida para todos los ivitados del baile; los chicos se reunirían donde residen los del eje y seria la fiesta y las chicas donde los aliados

Fin del flashblack*

Portugal: -Si por suerte ganamos- dijo riendo  
[Paso toda la tarde y fueron llegando las chicas de diversos paises,todas fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones,las chicas celebraron su encuentro con una cena]

[Al dia siguiente,por la tarde]

Bélgica: -Si!De seguro que mañana sera divertido!- dijo mientras comia  
Lichnestein: -Si...Yo tambien lo creo –dijo en voz dulce  
Seychelles: -Si sera genial! –dijo alzando la voz  
Bielorrusia: -Si y podre ver a Russia... –dijo en modo yandere Mongolia no le gustaba oir eso y Aichi se escondio detras de Catalunya después de verla  
Aichi: -Ella da miedo...No podemos dejarla fuera esta noche...como los perritos? –dijo cada vez mas flojito  
Hungria: -Ya esta bien!Sera mejor que pareis o- sonó el timbre – nande? –dijo desviando la mirada hacia la puerta  
CV: -Ya voy yooooo~ -dije y volvi a abrir la puerta,quien seria?- H-hola?  
Indonesia: -Hola,es aqui donde estan reunidas las chicas del baile ,verdad?  
CV: -Si,esto...perdona pero,quien eres?  
Indonesia: -Hay perdona,se me habia olvidado...Me llamo Indonesia encantada ^^  
Ada: -Hola Indonesia!Que bien que vinistes!Pense que no habias recibido la carta...-dijo recibiéndola  
CV: -Luci la conoces?-dije curiosa  
Ada: -Claro!Yo envie las invitaciones,recuerdas?  
CV:-Cierto- dije paso a la sala delante de todas la chicas  
Ada: -Chicas!Esta es Indonesia la ultima invitada que faltaba! –dijo y todas las chicas se acercaron a ella y se fueron presentando

[La noche paso y llego el gran diaor la tarde]  
[Todas las chicas estaban esperando para irse al baile,un grupo de ellas aun estaba preparandose]

[En esa habitacion]

Mongolia: -Mirad chicas,os gusta? –dijo dando vueltas sobre si misma para verse el vestido de color morado en el que se podia ver gran parte de la espalda  
Portugal: -Es precioso! –dijo, ella llevaba un vestido de tonos rosas suaves  
Luci: -Pues el tuyo es muy bonito tambien! –decia ella llevaba un vestido azul largo  
Aichi: -Pues a mi em encantan los vuestros! –dijo inchando los mofletes,ella tenia un vestido rojo a la altura de sus rodillas  
Catalunya: -Wow!Todas estais preciosas! –dijo ella sorprendida,llevaba un vestido de color amarillo muy bonito  
Indonesia: -A ti tambien te sienta muy bein tu vestido –dijoella con una sonrisa,la verdad es que encajaba totalmente con el vestido negro que llegaba un poco encima de las rodillas  
CV: -Si,si!Todas estamos perfectas!- dije y rapidamente cambie de tema –que os parece si vamos tirando?A este paso no llegamos ni para el año que viene

[En la zona donde se celebraba el baile,todo estaba listo]  
[Todos los chicos iban con smoking]

Russia: -No estan tardando mucho? Korukoru –dijo preucupado  
USA: -Solo se estan atrasando 5 minutos, no pasa nada! –dijo el despreucupado  
Cuba: -Que tu siempre lleges tarde a tus citas no significa que sea normal –dijo pegando a alguien  
Canada: -Cuba!Yo no soy America soy Canada! –dijo casi llorando  
Francia: -He tenido que esperar dos dias para verlas,espero que esten lo mas bellas posibles...-dijo y saco una rosa de no se sabe donde  
China: -Pues yo estoy preucupado por Cata-Las chicas!~aru  
Alemania: -Es de mala educación llegar tarde a las citas,cuando lleguen les dire k- no pudo acabar la frase Japón se interfirió,demasiado mal ambiente entre los chicos  
Japón: -No creo k eso haga falta,,al parecer ya vienen- dijo señalando la entrada donde las chicas se iban asomando  
Romano: -Ya era hora –decia con algo de desprecio  
España: -No pasa nada todo esta fusososossososossosososso~-dijo y todos fueron a ver a las chicas  
HongKong: -Si ya era hora!  
Cuba: -Ah!No empieza el baile asi que no me voy a quedar otra vez solo! –dijo avanzando entre la multitud de chicos y cojiendo a Mongolia- vamos a bailar –dijo con una sonrisa a Mongolia casi le da algo  
Mognolia: -C-como?!Espera! –dijo pero era demasiado tarde  
Russia: -C-como,sera... –dijo y cojio a Indonesia –vamos a bailar tambien! –dijo sin parar de mirar a Mongolia  
HongKong: -Pero que esta pasando aqui? –dijo y Bielorrusia al ver que su hermano habia preferido bailar con otra cojio de HongKong y lo saco a bailar- n-nande?!  
Usa: -Pero a k esperais?Vamos a bailaaaaaar! –dijo alzando los brazos y cojio a la primera chica que encontro,que fue Catalunya  
Catalunya: -Pero,yo...- no habia marcha atras la fuerza de America era brutal,imposible de librarse  
China: -Eso a sido un golpe bajo,America~aru –dijo y cogio a Portugal –vamos a bailar~aru  
Portugal: -E-esto...si? –dijo ella algo dubitativa  
Francia: -Grrrr!Maldito China...- vio a Ada– Perdone señorita sri tan amable de concedirme un baile? –dijo  
Ada: -B-bueno la verdad es que no estoy muy segura de ello –pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estab bailando en la pista  
Italia: -Doitsu!Doistu!Vamos a bailar! –dijo y se llevo a Alemania  
Alemania: -I-italia!Pero eso...- de mientras Aichi veia como se iba con Italia  
Aichi: -Dios!No queria hacer esto pero... –se giro repentinamente hacia su hermano que era el que estaba mas cerca- Hermano!Vamos a bailar!  
Japón: -¡¿E-eh!? –dijo sorprendido  
CV: -Como hemos llegado a esto... –dije pensativa alguien se me hacerco por detras  
Romano: -CaboVerde!Cuanto tiempo!Esto...te apeteceria bailar conmigo? –dijo algo sonrojado  
CV: -Pues claro,Romano –dije y salimos a bailar,vi a Igirisu y Seychelles entrar juntos y de repente senti como un escalofrio interno  
Romano: Te pasa algo?Estas muy seria...- dijo preucupado  
CV: -Bueno,esk...Si te fijas nadie esta con la persona que kiere –dije mirando diversas situaciones incomodas entre las otras personas  
Romano: -Ya veo...Y tu?Tu estas con quien quieres CaboVerde? –dijo ese momento algo en mi paso senti como si esa pregunta me corrumpiera,que pasaba?  
CV: -Por supuesto! –dije con una verdad no me sentia del todo a gusto,queria que por algo todos volvieran con las personas que les correspondieran y pasaran un feliz año nuevo...Tanto era pedir?ensé  
Prusia: *clic,click-hacia fotos por todos lados; de golpe dejo la cara para ver una estrella fugaz que se asomo deprisa- Ugh!Mierda se me olvido lo del deseo! –dijo y siguió haciendo fotos  
Aichi: -Pssst!Italia!- dijo al chica de la pareja de al lado que bailaba con Alemania  
Italia: -Que pasa Aichi? vee~ -dijo  
Aichi: -Es que no te das cuenta? –dijo señalando a todas las parejas,el chico se giro para dar un vistazo

Cuba: -Deberias venir a ver las playas Cubanas Mongolia! Seguro k si las vieras desearias quedarte para siempre...  
Mongolia: -Esto...Quizas algun dia me pase por alli- decia sin muchas ganas mirando por todos lados como si buscara una salida

Russia: -Hace una buen dia para tirarse de un avion hacia la nieve korukoru~ -decia mirando el cielo estrellado  
Indonesia: -Si,claro... –asentia mientras miraba la pareja de al lado

Bielorrusia: -Grrrr!Maldita!Me robo el puesto con mi hermano –dijo esta en modo yandere  
HongKong: -Eh...Bueno supongo que luego podras estar con el no te preucupes... –dijo algo aterroridazo  
Bielorrusia: -Si es cierto, y entonces... –dijo con una cara asesina,HongKong no aguantaria mucho tiempo la situación...

USA: -Catalunya!Tendrías que ver a Toni mi amigo extraterrestre! –dijo el alegre – siempre esta conmigo cuando veo peliculas de miedo hahaha!  
Catalunya: -Umm...Ya me lo presentaras... algun dia...-dijo con una gotita en la cabeza,esa conversación no le agradaba mucho

China: -Puedo serte sincero Portugal?Aru~ -dijo el  
Portugal: -Dime  
China: -Note lo tomes a mal, pero...tu no eres la chica con la que kiero bailar aru~ -dijo el con una falsa sonrisa  
Portugal: -No te preucupes... –dijo ella con una gotita en la cabeza- me pasa lo mismo –decia mientras miraba a Sealand que estaba en un lado de la fiesta algo apartado de todos

Francia: -Ada estas muy bella hoy –decia modo ligon (lol) – si no fuese porque estas bailando conmigo te confundiria con una diosa–dijo el con una sonrisa  
Ada: -E-e...Gracias? –decia intentando escapar, porque a mi?; pensaba

Romano: -Hace una noche preciosa!Tu tambien lo estas...-dijo algo sonrojado  
CV: -Arigato Romano_ le dije con una sonrisa debil  
Romano: -Pero no estas feliz...Lo noto... – dijo mientras su cara se volvia triste

[Entonces Italia se dio cuenta de la situacion]

Italia: -Ya lo entendi!veee~  
Aichi: -Si?! –dijo sorprendida,la capacidad mental de Italia tampoco daba para mucho,que digasemos... –entonces-  
Italia: -Hay k darle mas ritmo! Esta gente esta muy aburrida doitsu!  
Aichi: -¿¡Naniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!? – decia,demasiadas esperanzas puestas en el chico,Japón vio que su hermana necesitaba ayuda  
Japón: -Oye Italia,porque no haces un cambio de parejas?- dijo sorprendiendo a su hermana  
Italia: -Eso esta hecho! –dijo y fue al escenario cogio el micrófono y sin darse cuenta de la situación dijo- que las chicas se muevan a la pareja que tienen a la izquierda!VEEE~

Todos: -¡¿Comoooooo?!- todas la chicas se movieron un puesto a la izquierda

Seychelles: piensa; mierda me toca con Cuba...otra vez me va a invitar a ver su pais,como de costumbre... –Hola Cuba,cuanto tiempo! –decia sonriendo falsamente  
Cuba: -Sey!Sabes?mis costas... –dijo y empezo a hablarle de sus preciadas playas

Russia: -Mongolia!korukoru –dijo alegre  
Mongolia: -Russia!-dijo ella alegre,librarse de Cuba era positivo pero si el cambio era con Russia aun mejor-  
Russia: -Estas muy bonita korukoru  
Mongolia: -Enserio!? –dijo alegre de golpe cambio su expresión –esto...muchas gracias –dijo algo ruborizada el chico la vio y intento cambiar la conversación  
Russia: -Bailamos? –dijo,ella asintió con la cabeza y los dos empezaron a bailar

Indonesia: -Vaya HongKong, me alegro que me haya tocado contigo! –dijo sonriente  
HongKong: -A-a mi tambien –decia mirando por otro lado,mirar la cara de la chica solo le haria sonrojar y no keria k se notase- ese vestido...te queda bien –decia y cuando se dio cuenta el ya se habia ruborizado,Indonesia se veia demasiado bien con ese vestido-  
Mejor empezamos a bailar -decia cojiendo a la chica y aproximándola a chica se quedo muy sorprendida pero prefirió no decir nada,se estaba bien.

Bielorrusia: -Noo!Yo kiero estar con onii-sama! –decia mirando con cara de asesina a  
Mongolia – maldito America!Haz algo! –dijo muy furiosa,pero al chico no parecia inmutarse  
America: -Vamos a bailar! –dijo intentando bailar con ella pero salió disparada de la zona de baile y se fue donde las mesas a tomar algo y vigilar a su hermano a distancia-  
Vaya y ahora k? –dijo el chico algo preucupado de golpe su amigo Toni le saludo desde el otro lado y el fue a verlo –Toni~ K tal amigo?

China: -Sugooi!Catalunya estas ...preciosa! –decia maravillado mientras Catalunya intercambiaba pareja – muchas garcais China eres muy amable –dijo sonrojada – esto... –deci extendiendo la mano esperando que el chico le invitase a bailar,este no tardo en darse cuenta  
China: -Eh?Ah!Claro!Bailemos! –dijo sonriente los dos empezaron a bailar tambien

Francia: Hoy estoy de suerte!Primero me toca a Luci y luego a Portugal! –dijo con cara pervertida mientras Portugal se acercaba –me pregunto quien sera la siguiente...  
Portugal: -Erm...Si...claro –decia incomoda pensado en que 'ojala alguien le sacara de ahi rapido' los dos empezaron a bailar,Portugal intetnaba mantener las distancias

Japón: - Ada... –dijo el chico mientras la chica se acercaba con un precioso vestido  
Ada: -Japon!-dijo ella sonriente,era tan inocente~  
Japón: -Tu vestido es precioso –dijo algo nervioso,la chica parecio no acabar de gustarle ese comentario  
Ada: -Ya,el vestido... –dijo ella mirando al suelo profundamente disgustada, el chico se dio cuenta de su error al momento  
Japón: -Un vestido no seria bonito si la persona que lo lleva no es bella –dijo alzanzo al mano y pidiendo un baile a la chica de una manera formal –quieres que bailemos?  
Ada: -Hi! –dijo sonrojada por la respuenta de antes y con una sonrisa luminosa

Aichi: -Doitsuuu!~ -decia la chica mientras se acercaba a Alemania  
Alemania: - Vaya Aichi, hoy estas...impresionantes- idjo este mirando a la chica  
Aichi: -Wii~ Muchas garcais –dijo algo sonrojada  
Alemania: -Entonces, me permites un baile? –dijo el ofrefiendole su brazo  
Aichi: -Todos los que tu quieras! – dijo sonriente aunk aun sonrojada y empezaron a bailar

Italia: -Ne,ne!Nii-chan bailemos juntos!veee~  
Romano: -Espera!Yo no quiero ese cambio –dijo mientras veia que la chica cambiaba de pareja por igirisu –Spain!Baka! –dijo dándole las culpas al pobre España que no tenia nada que ver y estaba hablando con Bélgica en ese momento  
Italia: -Y yo...Hey!~Chicas alguien quiere bailar conmigo?vee~ - dijo dirigiéndose a un grupo de chicas que habian alrededor

Igirisu: -CaboVerde, puedes quedarte con Romano yo ya salia –dijo con malas ganas en cuanto me acerque a el  
CV: -Maldito gentelman... –dije con una aura malefica, sospechaba que algo asi ocurriria,pero por una parte tambien me afecto...bastante – haz lo que quieras, no importa –dije enfadada y algo triste a la vez y me fui con españa,romano y Bélgica  
Igirisu: (...)

Sealand: -Esto francia –dijo acercándose al chco que bailaba con Portugal – una chica muy guapa que vi por alli dijo que queria hablar contigo –dijo señalando un grupo de chicas  
Francia: -Enserio?! –dijo volviendo su cara pervertida – No se porque me sorprendo dijo mientras se dirigio a Portugal – Lo siento preciosa pero tendras que perdonarme –decia y se fue disparado hacia el grupo femenino  
Portugal: -Esto,enserio? –dijo ella medio riéndose de la situación  
Sealand: -Haha!Por supuesto que no Portugal! –dijo acercándose a la chica algo ruborizado – esque con el no te podria pedir para bailar...Quieres? –dijo intentando no mirar la cara de la chica  
Portugal: -Si! –dijo con una alegre sonrisa

[Todos sigueron bailando un rato mas y ya solo faltaba una hora para que empezara el año]

Aichi: -Doitsu! –dijo la chica miantras bailaba aun con alemania – tenog sed podemos retirarnos un rato? –dijo el chico asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron a las mesas donde habian bebidas – eso es! ... –dijo ella corriendo hacia la Alemania se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde...

[Mientras las otras parejas]

Russia: -Oye Mongolia –dijo el chico parando de bailar y concentrándose en la chica –tengo,que contarte algo korukoru~ -dijo el algo sonriente  
Mongolia: -Pues dime –dijo alegre mirando al chico  
Russia: -Esque no te lo puedo contar aqui...Esto –dijo el chico mirando por los alrededores – mejor noes separamos un poco, ven! –decia cojiendo a la chica de la mano  
Mongolia: -Si... –decia algo nerviosa

Catalunya: -Que debe pasar alli parece que hay mucho alboroto –dijo la chica refiriéndose a la zona de las bebidas  
China: -Pues no se aru~ Quieres que vayamos a mirar? –dijo y se fueron hacia alla cojidos de la mano,en la mesa estaba Aichi en fase de borrachera y Alemania intetntaba cojerla pero su velocidad aumentaba por momentos  
Alemania: -Aichi!No deberias haber bebido! –dijo el mientras intentaba atraparla  
China: -Increible...Vaya escena... –dijo  
Catalunya: -Ya ves!Seguro que este sake no es tan fuerte como parece, dijo la chica bebiendo de golpe un vaso lleno – lo ves no es para (...) –dijo y todo se difuminó y perdio el sentido  
China: -Catalunya! –dijo cogiéndola antes de que gente no sabia hacia donde mirar, si a la chica borracha o a la demayada –voy a traerte a una habitación!Asi podras descansar – dijo el muy preucupado y se la llevo en brazos hacia una de las habitaciones  
Aichi: -Hahahahaahaha! –decia mientras no paraba de voltear Bielorrusia que se habia separado de America en cuanto pudo se acerco a ella  
Bielorrusia: -Has visto a onii-sama? –dijo con cara yandere la chica se asusto tanto aun estando borracha que salio disparada hacia un sitio remoto de la fiesta donde 'supuestamente' no deberia estar nadie  
Alemania: -Espera Aichi! –dijo corriendo tras ella  
America: -Donde vais!? –dijo el siguiéndoles – Yo la salvare! – y desaparecieron en pocos minutos

Ada: -Increible –decia la chica mirando como casi todos los invitados se amontonaban en un lugar –que debe pasar?  
Japón: -Esto me da mala espina... –dijo el mirando como catalunya salia del monton en brazos de china y después su hermana tambien salia de este muy borracha seguida por Alemania y America – me imaginaba algo parecido – dijo este con una gotita, después miro al cielo y se quedo pensativo  
Ada: -Pasa algo? –dijo preucupada  
Japón: -Hoy es... –dijo cojiendo de la mano a la chica timidamente –acompañame ada-chan quiero enseñarte algo –dijo y se fueron a un lugar oscuro  
Ada: -Esta bien –dijo sorprendida ante la accion de Japón

HongKong: -Wow, parece como si todos se hubieran separado –dijo mirando como el gran grupo y algunas parejas se alejaban del sitio principal de la fiesta  
Indonesia: -Si,es cierto –decia mientras aun bailaban  
HongKong: -Quizas nosotros tambien tendríamos que separanos un poco... –dijo pensativo  
Indonesia: -Se-separarnos para que? –dijo alterada  
HongKong: -Faltan 40 minutos para que empieze el año y antes Sealand me conto que el iba a ... –dijo callando por completo  
Indonesia: -Iba a~? A k? –dijo curiosa  
HongKong: -Si quieres descubrirlo debes venir conmigo –dijo el chico  
Indonesia: -Esta bien –dijo aun curiosa –pero hacia donde?  
HongKong: -Pues alli –dijo con una entrañable sonrisa señalando el tejado del edificio de los aliados – vamos! –dijo corriendo con la chica  
Indonesia –Si! – dijo mientras se preguntaba que queria

Sealand: -Oye Portugal –dijo susurrando mientras bailaban  
Portgugal: -Que pasa? –dijo ella mirando al chico  
Sealand: -Falta poco para las 12! –dijo mirando un reloj que señalaba las 11:25  
Portugal: -Si,como unos 35 minutos,no? –dijo dirigiendo la mirada al reloj tambien  
Sealand: -Me harias un favor? –dijo refiriéndose a l achica  
Portugal: -Pues claro! – dijo ella –y dime, cual es?  
Sealand: -Pues tenog previsto algo para las 12...Pero necesito ayuda –dijo con una sonrisa pillina la hica asintió con la cabeza y los dos fueron a preparar 'algo'

España: -Donde fueron todos? –dijo mirando la pista de baile desierta  
Bélgica: -Es cierto,que curioso... –dijo tambien mirando la escena  
Romano: -Juraria que hace poco estaban todos ahi –dijo el  
CV: - Si... –dije y vi a igirisu acercarse – esto...creo que voy a ir al baño –dije y me retire del grupo pero antes de llegar alguien me cojio del brazo  
Igirisu: -Espera! –dijo como si fuera una orden  
CV: -Porque deberia? –dije moviendo el brazo bruscamente para que me dejara  
Igirisu: -Oye,lo he estado pensando y... –dijo nervioso mirando hacia todos lados como si buscara una salida – siento haberte hecho eso antes – dijo al final me gusto que lo hiciera pero no me convencia  
CV: -No me hecho esta hecho al fin y al cabo –dije con cabezonería  
Igirisu: -Seras!Encima que te invito a que pases los ultimos minutos del año conmigo y tu! –dijo yo le pare con otra frase  
CV: -No me lo has dicho... – dije sorprendida,el parecia no entenderme – no me habias dicho que querias eso... –dije pensativa  
Igirisu: -Eh?!A si porque...No es importante para mi... –dijo girando la cara – si no quieres no importa... – dijo el  
CV: -Esta bien –dije sonriéndole –te perdono  
Igirisu: -Ahh!~ Sabia que aun asi me dirias eso...-dijo cambiando de expresión –Esperoa que?!  
CV: -Esperame aqui y cuando vuelva vamos a la pista me debes unos cuantos bailes –dije cambiando mi expresión seria como si no me importara y fuera una deuda que el me debia  
Igirisu: -S-si...

[20 minutos para las 12]

Russia: -Creo que aqui esta bien korukoru~ -dijo el chico parando en un sitio alejado  
Mongolia: -Esta bien para que? –dijo mapensando – Que querias deirme? –dijo prestando atención al chico  
Russia:- Pues...Esque...Yo...Bueno...koru...~ -decia intercalando las palabras como si algo las retendiese  
Mongolia: -Tu?~ ... –dijo con ganas de que quizas dijiera una posible respuesta que le agradaria mucho  
Russia: - Tu... –dijo aun mas nervioso; Mongolia no lo llego a ver por su altura y su larga bufanda (no se la kita ni con traje) pero el chico tuvo que cojer aire no podia decir lo que queria asi qie opto por decirselo de otra manera mas 'light' – solo queria decirte...Que eres muy importante para mi Mongolia...- dijo acabando por fin la frase  
La chica se ruborizo bastante,no creia del todo que iria a decirlo  
Mongolia: -(...) Pues para mi...tambien lo eres Russia –dijo queriendo abrazar al chico  
Pero entonces de lejos se vio una silueta que salia entre los arboles a toda velocidad hacia ellos –Aichi?! –dijo la chica sorprendida mientras veia como la chica se acercaba a una velocidad increí no hacian algo Mongolia podria salir dañada,eso es lo que penso el se puso delante de Mongolia para protegerla  
Mongolia: -Russia... –dijo cuanto la chica le vio redució a tal calamidad la velocidad que hizo volar un monton de polvo  
Aichi: -Ru-ru-ru-... –decia sin acabar de pronunciar el nombre  
Alemania: -Aichi!Para de hacer esas cosas! –dijo el corriendo detras – por fin parastes –dijo mirando como la chica estaba algo asustada  
America: -Si y se la lleva el héroe- dijo aunque venia después de Alemania intento cojerla pero entonces  
Aichi: -Russiaaaaaa! –dijo y cuanto pudo se dio la media vuelta y se fue por donde vino  
A mas velocidad aun  
Alemania: -Aichi espera! –djio corriendo detras de ella – por dios...  
America: -Aichiiii~ -djo este y tambien se fue detras de desaparecieron en un instante  
Mongolia: -Muchas gracias por protegerme... –dijo abrazondole por la no le impresionaba ver aquellas escenas que montaba Aichi a las cuales ya estaba acostumbrada  
Russia: -No es nada!korukoru – decia correspondiendo al abrazo – aunque seria mejor si volviéramos –djio con esa sonrisa propia  
Mongolia: -Estoy de acuerdo,tener a Aichi corriendo como una loca por la fiesta no puede ser bueno –dijo y volvieron para la zona de la fiesta el año nuevo estaba a punto de empezar

Ada: -Porque venimos aqui? – dijo ella nerviosa aun –nos hemos alejado mucho no crees Japón? –dijo preucupada  
Japón: -Es que con tantas luces no podria enseñarte lo que kiero... (ok eso sono mal...)  
Mira! –dijo el chico señalando el cielo estrellado en el liliones de estrellas reflejaban como si fueran pequeños diamantes incustrados en el oscuro cielo  
Ada: -Sugooooi! –dijo la chica con una sonrisa infantil de alegria, Japón no pudo dejar de mirarla  
Japón: -Sabia que te gustaria –dijo con una sonrisa amable  
Ada: -Si! –dijo aun contemplando las estrellas  
Japón: -Ves esa de ahi? –dijo señalando un grupo de estrellas pues es la osa mayor  
Ada:- Si, habia gente que hablaba de eso!Pero no suelo observar mucho las estellas,esto creo que hay gente en mi pais que le llama 'carro' por su forma...  
Japón: -Vaya, las personas de alli parecen muy interesantes –dijo el curioso  
Ada: -Si y buenas personas!Siempre estamos de broma pero tenemos un buen corazon- dijo ella feliz  
Japón: -Eso esta bien...  
Ada: -El que? –dijo perdida  
Japón: -Que estes feliz, esta bien...- dijo parando la frase,sin acabarla  
Ada: -Si!Tendrías que venirte algun dia Japón! –dijo proponiéndole  
Japón: -Enserio?Me invitas a ir? –dijo sorprendido  
Ada: -Pues claro!Cuando quieras! –dijo sonriente  
Japón: Vaya,pues muchas gracias ada eres muy amable –dijo el  
Ada: -Haha! –rio la chica y se puso a contemplar las estrellas, Japón no podia se quedo maravillado mirando a ada algo raro le golpe se sintio mucho ruido  
Ada: -Eh?! –dijo sorprendida –Japon ya son las 12 no vamos a llegar a tiempo!  
Japón: -Bueno esque yo keria...esto...- dijo algo ruborizado – yo queria pasar el fin de año a solas contigo –dijo al final la chica se dio cuenta y se queda paralizada,no sabia  
como reaccionar ante esa situación  
Ada: -Pues...En verdad yo tambien quiero pasar el fin de año contigo Japón –dijo y se sentaron los dos a mirar las estrellas mientras sonaban las campanas de fondo

España: -Hey chicos empieza el ultimo baile! –dijo mientras sonaba unaa lenta melodía que provenia del piano de Austria- Que dices Bélgica –dijo tendiéndole la mano para un baile  
Bélgica: -Ok!-dijo animada y se pusieron a bailar  
Igirisu: -Bueno,no lo creo importante pero –dijo cojiendo mi mano – quieres bailar? –dijo con cara de no importarle  
CV: -Pues claro! –dij y empezamos a bailar,donde estaba todo el mundo em preguntaba,pero ahora por alguna razon,me sentia bien- una noche preciosa verdad,gentleman?  
Igirisu: -Cierto- dijo mientras los dos mirábamos las estrellas mientras bailábamos hasta que el baile repentinamente un grupo de gente que salia de 'vete tu a saber donde' corriendo

Catalunya: {Veo todo borroso ahora,alguien esta a mi lado pero no distingo bien...que ha pasado?} pensaba mientras despertaba en una habitacion  
China: -Catalunya-aru~! –djio contento- te encuentras mejor?  
Catalunya: -Si pero me duele la cabeza y todo da vueltas...  
China: -Pues claro- dijo con una sonrisita- espera que voy a por la medicina – dijo pero antes de ir a buscarla toco la frente de la chica,ella se ruborizo,estaba muy cerca – parece que aun tienes mucha aru~ Esperame aqui y sobretodo no te muevas- dijo  
[Catalunya pudo moverse y ver después de todo el mareo que tenia encima,que estaban bailando el ultimo baile en la fiesta,todos parecian tan felices...]  
China: -Ya he velto –dijo el chico abriendo la puerta y viendo a Catalunya asomada por la ventana- espera! –dijo cogiéndola –eso a sido peligroso! –dijo mirando a la chica que tenia los ojos llorones- Catalunya...  
Catalunya: -China lo siento –dijo cogiéndose al chico ya que no se mantenia derecha –te he estropeado el fin de año...- dijo mirando por la ventana- ahora deberíamos estar alli bailando como todos...  
China: (...) –No hace falta aru~ -dijo cojiendo a la chica – coloca tus pies encima de los mio y bailemos! –djo con una sonrisa a la chica se le borraron las lagrimas  
Catalunya: -Esta bien- los dos bailaron a paso de ese piano de Austria fue un baile silencioso apartado de todos pero a los dos eso no les importaba- Gracias...China...-dijo dándole un beso entre la mejilla y la boca dejando al chico un poco sorprendido,luego ella volvio a demayarse  
China: -Vaya... –dijo sorprendido y sonrojado

[5 minutos para las 12]

Aichi: -Siii!Llegamos –dijo euforica detras de ella America y Alemania parecian cansados en cambio la chica estaba con total otra pareja se acerco  
Russia: -Pensaba que no llegábamos –dijo  
Mongolia: -Si fue bastante difícil,ya que hubo un momento en que todos nos perdimos...-dijo sin acabar la frase ya que yo la interrumpi  
CV: -Pero a donde fuistes todos? –dije esbozando una sonrisa  
Alemania: -Es una larga historia... –dijo el  
España: -Chicooos!Vamos a celebrar el año nuevo con uvas!  
Todos: -Uvaaas? –dijimos sorprendidos  
España: -Si es una tradición que tenemos en mi pais! –dijo con una sonrisa infantil  
Alemania: -Pero,como va a haver uvas para todos? –dijo el  
España: -No te preucupes por eso! –dijo,un camion vino con un monton de uvas-ya esta!  
America: -Enserio? –dijo sorprendido – yo prefiero hacerlo con hamburguesas!  
Igirisu: -Esque tu eres 'especial'- después todos cojimos las uvas y nos preparamos para las estaban Luci y Indonesia...Y Portugal?  
[Dong,dong,dong,dong,dong,dong,dong,dong,dong,dong,dong, DONG!]  
Todos: -Feliz año nuevoooooo!  
Mongolia: -Feliz año nuevo Russia! –dijo abrazandole  
Russia: -Feliz año nuevo,Mongolia – decia con la chica entre los brazos muy alegre  
Aichi: -Bieeeeeeeeen~ Feliz año nuevo Alemani –dijo acercándose al chico pero antes de acabar la frase las energias de la chica se evaporaron y cayo rendida sobre Alemania,  
El cual no tuvo mas remedio que cojerla,sino queria que cayese al suelo  
Alemania: -Hay que ver lo movidiza qu llegas a ser a veces Aichi... –dijo mientras cojia a la chica en vuelo,pero fue diferente lo dijo con...una dulce sonrisa

[Minutos antes]  
Portugal: -Sealand!K tenemos que hacer? –dijo preucupada –ya son casi las 12 –decia mientras se asomaban por un gradioso balcon que daba vistas a la fiesta  
Sealand: -Este balcon es increíble de grande!Verdad? –dijo el chico destapando unos grandes objetos  
Portugal: -Esos son...Fuegos artificiales? –dijo la chica sorprendida  
Sealand: -Si! –dijo el chico sonriendo – queria k los vieras conmigo mientras me encargo  
Portugal: -Pero Sealand!Eso puede ser peligroso! –dijo la chica preucupada  
Sealand: -No te preucupes! –dijo el acercándose juanto a Portugal a los grandes artificios – HongKong me ha enseñado a usarlos,el fue muy amable conmigo  
Portugal: -Ya veo –dijo ella –entonces vamos –dijo ella y sealand puso la polvora los petardos no tardaron en estallar en el momento preciso en que tocaban las 12- son preciosos! –dijo la chica admirando los apreciando los fuegos artificiales  
Sealand: -Bueno...Yo creo k hay cosas mas preciosas –dijo el sonrojado mirando a la chica maravillada que no le habia escuchado  
Portugal: -Eh? –dijo sin darse cuenta aun de lo dicho  
Sealand: -No importa... –dijo el y se quedo con Portugal mirando los fuegos artificiales- feliz año nuevo Portugal –dijo con una sonrisa  
Portugal: -Si...Feliz año nuevo – decia mientras volvia a mirar los preciosos fuegos artificiales

Indonesia: -Entonces...porque me trajistes al tejado,esta muy alto –dijo la chica intentando no mirar abajo  
HongKong: -Note preucupes,ven –dijo tomándole la mano y haciendole sentar en el tejado,las campanadas se escuchaban de fondo  
Indonesia: -Ya empiezan! –dijo ella animada mientras veia toda la fiesta desde el tejado las campanadas no paraban de sonar  
HongKong: -Sera mejor que no te asomes tanto – dijo cojiendo a la chica y mirando el reloj- 2...1...- djo el chico haciendo una cuenta atras y de pronto el cielo estallo de colores  
Indonesia: -Increible! –dijo la chica encantada de ver en primer plano esos fuegos artificiales  
HongKong: -Si,verdad? –dijo el chico- estuve tiempo enseñándole a Sealand,pero lo consiguió –dijo con una sonrisa alegre -la chica se dirigio hacia el  
Indonesia: -Si,eres una buena persona HongKong –dijo feliz  
HongKong: -Gracias...-decia algo sonrojado pero intentando ocultar sus sentimientos  
Indonesia: -Por cierto!Feliz año nue –la chica resbalo mientras caminaba por el tejado  
y el chico la cojio antes de que pudiera caerse tejado abajo,por lo cual los dos quedaron abrazados- Gra-gracias HongKong..- dijo la chica sin moverse a miedo de caerse  
HongKong: -Eh...Si,denada,si no te llego a cojer te hubieras caido... –dijo el chico excusándose  
Indonesia: -No lo digo por eso solo... –dijo haciendo una breve pausa- gracias por pasar el ultimo y primer dia del año conmigo –dijo cojida aun al chico sin mirarle  
HongKong: Vaya,entonces seria yo el que te tendría que dar las gracias... –dijo como en un suspiro y los dos se quedaron una rato mas juntos viendo los preciosos fuegos artificiales

[En el mismo momento un poco lejos de alli]

Japón: -Sugoi!-decia viendo los fuegos artificiales a lo lejos- Feliz año nuevo ada –dijo entrecortado,la chica que habia apoyado la cabeza en su hombro se habia quedado totalmente dormida- Esepro que este año l opasemos tambien juntos ada...- dijo flojito sin que la chica le escuchase contemplando los fuegos artificiales

CV: -Bueno al final parece que todo ha acabado bien –dije sonriente  
Igirisu: -Eh?Dices que se ha acabado bien?- dijo sorprendido- pero si a ti hoy no te ha pasado nada bueno –dijo el chico levantando los brazos  
CV: -Esque yo me conformo con ver a los otros felices ewe – dije mirando alrededor  
Igirisu: -Ya veo...- dijo bajito-Por cierto Cabo verde...-dijo poniéndose enfrente mia,yo era muy bajita asi que tuve que levantar la cabeza para verle- esto... –dijo sonrojado-  
Solo queria decirte que...- decia pausando- feliz año nuevo- dijo finalmente y me beso en la frente rapidamente,por alguna razon me sobresalte  
CV: -Y-y-y-ya-a... –dije entrecortada,no sabia que responder- e-es-esto...fe-fe-fel-liz a-año nu-nue-nuevo!-dije sonrojada.

{CV: -Y asi acabo la fiesta de fin de año después uno por uno fuimos volviendo a nuestros respectivos lugares,me pregunto,si después de esta magnifica velada, la paz podria estar mas cerca...O quizas solo fue 'deseo de una noche'}


End file.
